


loving

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	loving

one of my first so it's not the best but I'm still happy enough with it. 


End file.
